


The Forced Collaring

by Gallavich4ever



Series: Harry’s Dominant [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Clingy Harry Potter, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom Minerva McGonagall, Dom Voldemort, Dom/sub, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Harry Potter Deserves Nice Things, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Albus Dumbledore, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Ron Weasley, Sub Severus Snape, Underage Sex, everyone is human, no magic, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Harry has lived for nearly fifteen long years as a repressed Submissive with his aunt and uncle. But when he turns fifteen, someone finally takes him away to a training school for Submissives and Dominants. And there, Harry meets a beautiful blonde boy who turns his life upside down.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry’s Dominant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541926
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	The Forced Collaring

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hi! It’s been a while! But I’m back with a new story. This one is definitely for a more mature audience so please don’t read if you aren’t 18+. Warnings will be added here for each chapter, if any. Sorry for Harry not being as present this chapter. I promise there will be more of him in the next one. Enjoy!
> 
> Content Warning: Child abuse.

Vernon Dursley was not the type of man who appreciated anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Anyone who knew the Dursleys knew that they valued tradition, and that they couldn’t stand for anything less than that. It certainly explained their deep disdain and hatred for their nephew, Harry Potter.

Vernon could not help the sneer that entered his face at the mere thought of the boy. And he hadn’t even come downstairs to try and make breakfast again yet. Vernon hated when Harry tried to cook and clean. That was a Submissive’s job. And no matter what the boy insisted, Vernon Dursley would not hear a word about it. Harry was a boy. And boys couldn’t be Submissives. Otherwise they were just weak, perverted little freaks. And Vernon was absolutely not going to have one of _those_ in his household.

“Good morning, Sir,” called a quiet voice just behind Vernon’s newspaper. Gritting his teeth angrily, the Dom slammed the newspaper onto the table, rising and glaring at the horrible child in front of him. 

“How many times,” he sneered as he rounded the table to approach Harry. “Have I told you not to address me as SIR?” Harry jumped back at the sharp tone, looking frightened. Weak. _Submissive._

“I-I’m sorry, Uncle,” Harry’s voice was quiet, and the soft, docile, obedient tone only served to make Vernon even more angry. 

He grabbed the boy by the shirt collar, tugging him so close that they were face to face before hissing out, “You. Are. A. Dominant. Start ACTING like one!” He shoved the fourteen year old away from him, watching in satisfaction as he fell to the ground. 

He waited for a reaction, any reaction. Preferably anger, or for the boy to stand up to him and use his Domination. But the only thing he got was his nephew lowering his eyes with a muttered, “Yes, Uncle.”

Vernon could only see red now. He lashed out at the boy, kicking and punching him hard enough to break bones. The boy was begging now, pleading with him to stop. But Vernon kept going, hitting him again and again until blood covered his knuckles and large fists. He grabbed the boy by the arm, lifting him up and yanking him towards the cupboard under the stairs.

“You’ll stay here with no meals or company until you learn how to become a _real_ Dominant!” He shouted, shoving the boy into the cupboard before slamming the door shut and locking it with the key he always kept around his neck. “Pathetic boy,” Vernon sneered, kicking the door before storming back into the kitchen to wait for his Submissive wife to come down with Dudley, his normal Dominant son. As he settled into his chair with the newspaper once more, he put Harry out of his mind, as he always did every morning, and began planning the rest of his day.

~~~~

Minerva McGonagall was having quite a busy morning. Between finishing up the back to school letters and making sure the entire school was in order before the next school year, she hadn’t had much time to herself, or to spend with her own Submissive. She’d gotten so busy in fact that she’d nearly forgotten about much else besides the school until a quiet knock came on her door. 

“Come in,” the Dominant spoke, glancing up from her paperwork and watching as Albus stepped quietly into the room.

“Good morning, Ma’am,” The Submissive spoke, keeping his eyes tastefully low. “Permission to speak?”

“Permission granted. Make yourself comfortable, Pet,” Minerva replied, gesturing to the spot next to her seat.

A grin on his face, Albus rushed over to kneel at her side before speaking. “Thank you, Ma’am. I understand school preparations take a priority over other things, but I’ve been feeling...unwell.”

Minerva raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, taking in the tense stance of her Submissive as he kneeled.

“Look at me,” she commanded, watching in satisfaction as his head snapped up to meet her gaze without question. “Now, it’s my understanding that you need to drop. Would that be correct, Pet?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Albus replied, the desire in his eyes clear. 

“And may I ask exactly what it is you’re in need of?” Minerva asked, still quietly observing her Sub’s body. It was true that she hadn’t been paying nearly as much attention to him as he would need, which was usually a problem around the beginning of a new school year. Something Minerva needed to work on. But she would be present with him now. She’d give her Sub what he needed, and then there would have to be a discussion about this. About her workaholic tendencies and what they could do to make more time for each other. 

“Just you, Ma’am. Whatever you think I need,” Albus replied, still staring deeply into her eyes. 

Minerva nodded. “Right. I want you in the dungeon. Everything stripped except for your boxers. Go. Now. I will be there momentarily.”

Albus at once stood with a quick, “Thank you, Ma’am,” before hurrying out of the room.

Minerva couldn’t help but smirk a bit as she watched him take off. She took one more look at all the paperwork on her desk, and shook her head. School preparations could wait. Right now, she had a Submissive to take care of.


End file.
